Little Secret
by QueenPlatypus
Summary: Mizuki has a little secret, one that stays in his home and no one else knows about. Mizuki/Koujaku. Warning for manipulative petplay and erotica. Forgive me - it's my first all-out sex scene. One-shot


"Yo, Mizuki-san," Called a voice, causing Mizuki to turn in response, a neutral smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"You should go home and rest. You're still recuperating after that… accident." The Dry Juice member said, awkwardly finishing the statement. "You really should be taking it easy."

Mizuki's smile grows into his usual radiant grin, nodding graciously.

"Ah, yes, thank you. Can you handle the shop for me tonight?" Mizuki said, bending below the front desk and grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Of course, boss."

"Great. I owe you one." He sighed, nearly skipping out from behind the desk and out the door, waving over his shoulder.

"Not at all, Mizuki-san!" The member called, inclining his head and taking Mizuki's place as the door closes with a light tinkle.

As soon as the door closed, Mizuki's smile twisted, rolling his shoulder to adjust the bag. Straightening his back, he continued down the alleyway and turned onto the route that would lead him home.

And to his little secret.

He strode confidently down the street, nodding to Dry Juice members along the way, his smile staying wide the entire time. The sound of footsteps and talking slowly dimmed around him as he neared his home, the throng spreading and slowly vanishing. His pace quickened until he was nearly jogging to his front door, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and easily unlocking the door, tossing his keys onto the doorside table, entering his home and inhaling deeply.

"I'm home." He announced his voice at a volume that was slightly above normal. He happily walked into the common room, placing his bag onto his couch and stretching his arms over his head, groaning in satisfaction.

Mizuki glanced at his coil, wincing at the time. Nearly dinner time, he would have to rush his cooking to make sure he didn't break schedule or worry the other. Checking the device for quick recipes, Mizuki stepped into the kitchen and got down the necessary cookware, grabbing the ingredients out of the fridge and pantry.

He's usually better at slow-cooking meals, but he could work with this. Turning to flick on the stove, the flame burst forth with a click and he set a pot of water over the fire, setting a pack of noodles into the water.

And now, to wait.

Even with the meal promising to be a quick fix, it still ran beyond the allotted start of dinner, and Mizuki could hear him moving. He was hungry – he couldn't feed him very much midday, because he had work, so there was a reason to be fidgety.

"Ah, I should probably hurry." Mizuki mumbled to himself, scratching at the turtle neck he wore under his leather jacket to hide his scars.

He ladled the homemade ramen into two bowls, placing both onto the tray and grabbing it with one hand, wincing as the sudden weight nearly pulled his wrist backward. Mizuki walked around a corner and toward the basement door, contentedly whistling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, shining, silver key, switching to humming the same tune as he unlocked the heavy door with a satisfying click.

The large door swung open, creaking slightly on its hinges, and Mizuki's excitement only seemed to rise. Stuffing the small key into his pocket, he stepped down a couple of the wooden stairs, reaching behind him to shut the heavy door.

Grabbing the tray by its handles, Mizuki continued descending the stairs, his hums reverberating off the cellar walls. It wasn't a long staircase, it was just ridiculously steep and the steps were narrow as could be, so it took the ribster a decent while to get to the floor where his little treasure awaited.

When his boots finally made contact with the ground, there was a shuffling noise that resounded through the room, followed by the sound of clinking metal.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Mizuki said, his smile never losing its shape. "But I have food; I hope you'll forgive me…"

Mizuki flicked on a light switch, shedding yellow, artificial light into the basement, illuminating a shirtless figure. The figure, his eyes covered by a stark white blindfold, perked up slightly at the word 'food'. He tried to crawl forward, the collar around his neck catching on the chain leash that tied him to the wall. His dark hair, luckily still very well kept – Mizuki washed him, after all. Couldn't keep him dirty, that would be neglectful – was tussled slightly, meaning he was probably asleep before Mizuki had come downstairs. The thought of him sleeping on the nicely padded ground was possibly one of the most adorable things ever, and Mizuki was glad to have him.

"…Koujaku, are you hungry?" He asked, walking over to crouch by his pet. He placed the tray down and slid his hands along Koujaku's jaw, untying the blindfold and slipping the soft fabric off.

Koujaku blinked, blearily adjusting to the light change. When his pupils had dilated appropriately to the glare, he stared at Mizuki, then his gaze flickered down to the food, and he opened his mouth to speak. But, as usual, nothing came out.

Mizuki's hand gently stroked Koujaku's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the dark, winding tattoo under his right eye. His own eyes moved down to the newest tattoo – blood red, crawling across Koujaku's collarbone, curling over his windpipe on both sides like a pair of claws – that lay half hidden by the black collar. This kept his pet wordless, but not silent. As much as Mizuki missed Koujaku's words, his pitiful whimpering was just as good, if not better.

"Go ahead and eat, I can tell you about what happened at work. Is that okay?" He asked, gently pressing their foreheads together before stepping back and giving Koujaku his bowl. The ex-leader carefully grabbed the platter from Mizuki and the spoon off the tray.

Mizuki's heart throbbed slightly at Koujaku's timid yet obedient behavior, and grabbed his own food and began to eat.

The two talked – or, really, Mizuki talked. Koujaku listened and nodded and cocked his head at appropriate times – until their meals were finished, and Mizuki let out a satisfying sigh. He reached forward and gently took Koujaku's plate, placing both back onto the tray and pushing them aside. As soon as the tray was cast aside, a new mood set into the dank atmosphere, Mizuki's easy grin darkening.

"Are you ready for our activities, Koujaku?" Mizuki purred, moving toward Koujaku while on his knees, until their faces are mere centimeters apart. "I've waited for a while, I'm really eager to get started."

Koujaku flushed, and visibly swallowed when Mizuki drew closer, but peered back at the taught chain that attached him to the wall. Mizuki simply shook his head and stood, walking past his pet and unlatching the chain from the wall, holding the chilly metal in his hands. By tugging on the chain, he turned Koujaku around until he was kneeling by Mizuki's feet, staring upwards with _that expression._

The expression that sent chills up Mizuki's spine, and made his pants tighten significantly in the front. It never ceased to excite the tattooist, and his grip on the lead tightened.

"Good boy." Mizuki praised, gently running his fingers through Koujaku's soft hair, and Koujaku leaned into the touch.

"Now, show me what you want."

Through usual practice, Koujaku had been taught to show, rather than ask, for what he desired from Mizuki. Koujaku slowly moved away from Mizuki's hand and pressed his forehead to Mizuki's thigh, nuzzling against his crotch, seemingly without shame.

Mizuki felt himself grow harder at the sign of need, and suddenly tugged the lead upward, feeling his cock twitch at the hoarse whine from Koujaku in response. He stepped backwards until his back was against the wall, pulling Koujaku towards him the entire way. Mizuki slid down the wall, spreading his legs and urging Koujaku forward until he sat between Mizuki's legs, their bodies pressed together. Mizuki moved his hand to gently run his knuckles across Koujaku's cheek, before moving to his own body and unzipping his jacket, sliding the leather off of his shoulders until it hit the floor beside him with a soft rumple.

"Koujaku, would you lend me a hand, please?" He asked, pointing down to his pants with a raise of his eyebrow. Koujaku nodded, leaning down to unbutton and free Mizuki of his tight jeans, while Mizuki himself strips the turtleneck and lets it fall on top of his jacket. When that was off, he lifted his hips so Koujaku could slide his jeans and boxers down.

Now that he was bare, he gently grabbed Koujaku's face and drew him upwards, kissing the mute hungrily. Koujaku sighed through his nose, tickling Mizuki's face and thrilling the tattooist to almost unbearable lust.

Almost violently, Mizuki broke the kiss and shoved Koujaku's face downward, and Koujaku quickly understood. He pressed his cheek to Mizuki's erection, placing his hand on the shaft and licking the underside of it. Mizuki let out a shaky sigh, grabbing Koujaku's hair with his free hand and tugging slightly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

Koujaku, seemingly enticed by his reaction, kissed the head and slowly circled in with his tongue. Mizuki's grip in Koujaku's hair tightened impatiently as he let out another breath. No, he couldn't deal with this foolishness, he needed Koujaku _right now_. He yanked the lead upwards and shuddered at the noise Koujaku hissed, roughly kissing him, forcing Koujaku's lips open with his tongue. He nipped and sucked on Koujaku's mouth; all reacting in quiet breathes and whimpers from his little pet.

With one hand still keeping the chain taut, Mizuki's hand trailed down and pushed Koujaku's only articles of clothing down his hips, freeing him and his own erection. Mizuki's hand quickly flicked to his pile of clothes, searching for the small tube in his jacket pocket, never leaving his facial contact with Koujaku.

Ah, there it was. Mizuki's fingers hit a spot of smooth plastic and he pulled it out of his pocket eagerly. He broke the contact with Koujaku and bit the lead, clenching it between his teeth as he opened the bottle of lube and slathered his fingers. He leaned over to Koujaku's ass, pressing his forefinger in, removing the lead from his mouth. He licked Koujaku's jaw, trying to send comforting stimulation to level out the discomfort. Pushing another finger in, Mizuki slowly stretched Koujaku, kissing along his jawline and ear. Koujaku buried his nose in the crook of Mizuki's neck, keeping close despite the lead now being on the ground beside the pair.

Suddenly, Koujaku rocked against Mizuki's hand, letting out heated pants against Mizuki's skin. Mizuki shuddered softly, retracting his hand and nuzzling Koujaku's cheek with his own.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice husky. He was painfully hard, and he knew Koujaku was also. "Impatient tonight, aren't we?"

Mizuki placed his hands on Koujaku's shoulders and gingerly pushed him backwards, shifting so his pelvis met up with Koujaku's ass. He grabbed the lube again and generously slathered his cock, before grabbing Koujaku's hands and letting them fall on his shoulders.

Bracing Koujaku's knees on either side of his hips, Mizuki watched as Koujaku delicately lowered himself onto Mizuki's dick, wincing as Mizuki filled him completely. He let out a harsh breath as he reached the end of Mizuki's shaft, his face flushed in the dim light. He glanced from their hips to Mizuki's face, the look of pure submission etched onto his features.

_That _expression. Mizuki twitched inside Koujaku, and grabbed the leash again. He tugged, causing Koujaku to wheeze slightly and lean closer to Mizuki, his eyes closing. Slowly, Koujaku picks himself up and lowers, sending warm pulses up Mizuki. The tattooist reached for Koujaku's dick, pumping in time with Koujaku's hips.

Koujaku dropped his forehead into Mizuki's shoulder, whimpering and moaning quietly, unable to voice his pleasure. Mizuki covers Koujaku's cheek, neck, and ear with butterfly kisses, paying extra attention to the curling tattoos and where his collar met his neck.

Koujaku, without warning, let out a loud cry, jerking his head up from Mizuki's neck. Mizuki smirked, thrusting at the same angle, making Koujaku yelp and roll his hips. Mizuki groaned, grinding his hips upwards into Koujaku relentlessly.

Koujaku threw his head backwards, but Mizuki corrected him and yanked the lead down, using the angle to peck Koujaku's face, all over.

He loved Koujaku.

His kisses led all the way to Koujaku's mouth, which he hungrily ravished with his own, licking Koujaku's lips and biting his tongue and kissing every inch of Koujaku's mouth.

He _loved _Koujaku.

Another thrust from Mizuki brought Koujaku over the edge, his voice echoing against the walls, his fingernails digging into Mizuki's shoulders.

Koujaku's semen soaked Mizuki's hand, but he didn't really think about it. He was too busy riding out his own orgasm, rolling into Koujaku and gasping in pleasure.

Koujaku all but collapsed against Mizuki, breathing hard against his chest. Both lay in the afterglow, dizzy and sweating from pleasure.

Unsteadily, Mizuki ran his fingers through Koujaku's hair.

"Well done, Koujaku." He sighed, moving so he slid out of Koujaku (who let out a slight grunt as he felt Mizuki's come slide down his thighs.). "Did you enjoy it?"

Koujaku, ever wordless, simply nodded and curled up against Mizuki, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"Oh, you know I can't stay here, Koujaku.." Mizuki mused, shoving Koujaku in the shoulder slightly. "Get up now, it's bath time."

Koujaku simply moved off of Mizuki's lap and grabbed his pants, moving towards his futon. Mizuki chuckled, standing and gathering his clothes and the lube in his arms before leaning over to kiss Koujaku on the forehead.

"All right. Bath time will be tomorrow then." He mutters, ruffling Koujaku's hair.

"Sweet dreams, my pet." He mused, flicking the lights off and surrounding Koujaku in darkness once more.


End file.
